Playing Hard To Get
by Beijing Express
Summary: Len has everything a boy could want: money, girls...the whole package. But there was one thing he couldn't have, and what he wanted the most. Rin Kagamine. Len x Rin Noncest! Vocaloid fic.
1. Prologue

**Playing Hard to Get**

**

* * *

**

_Len has everything a boy would want: money, girls...the whole package. But there was only one thing he couldn't have. Rin Kagamine. What was so hard to get her to like him?_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

He could've afforded a better school to attend.

His parents would've given him anything, after all. Perhaps it was the easiness that made him stay.

Or it could've been the girls.

Yes, the girls were nice…

He turned to look outside the train's window with droopy eyes and a bored expression. School was getting all too easy, and he'd already dated practically half of the girls at his school in less than a year.

He'd done almost all the underclassmen, because they'd "begged" him to. And, being the gentleman he was, he'd always accept. But he'd always end up being the one to break things up before it got serious. It was either because they'd whine about wanting more from him, or wanting to take their relationship (if that was what they'd even call it) to the next level. Unless he was truly interested in them, he'd give it to her. But that was rare.

Giving it to her was based on three very important principles, since it was one of his very special talents in life. (Or, at least that was what he thought.)

First, her looks. She'd have to pretty, because he didn't want to be known for being desperate for sex. He had been born with a beautiful face, and he believed that beautiful people should be affiliated with other beautiful people.

Second, her body. He had a very nice body, and he wasn't about to share it with anyone else except for other beautiful bodies like his.

And thirdly, her previous boyfriends. If she was a virgin, he would be honored to be her first. It looked good on her record, anyway. If she wasn't (and that was usually the case), he'd have to make sure the previous ones were of "no threat". But most of the time, they were miles behind him.

To him, every girl was the same. Sure, they make "look" different, but deep down they were all the same. You had your pretties, your skanks, your transfers, your virgins…but all of them were so easy to read.

Girls wanted boys for comfort. Girls want boys that give them whatever she wants. Girls want boys for sex. Girls want boys to treat them like they've never been treated. Girls wanted boys for everything. And all of the above was what he provided.

He still had a half of the girl population to go. Maybe after he'd finished the other half, he'd transfer to a private school. Private schools had hot girls, right?

The metro train jerked to a stop to pick up the next batch of people at the next station. Businessmen and students alike hopped onto the morning train, yawning and sighing that the New Year had begun.

Unlike the average student, he was excited for the new school year. There would be tons of more easy work to do, and more time to play around. Summertime was so boring, since all the girls left for foreign countries, and he was stuck at home alone. His mother and father were so inconsiderate for leaving him moping about in Tokyo…

"Boo."

He turned his head and noticed that a familiar short-haired brunette had taken a seat next to him.

She smiled impishly and slowly slid a pale hand up his arm.

"How have you been doing without me?"

He returned her suggestive smile with a devious grin, since he already knew where this was going.

"I've been so sad without you," he replied coolly. "You know how I am when I'm being ignored..."

"I didn't mean to," she said in a fake teary tone. "I was just having so much fun…"

Softly laughing, he started getting affectionate as well, putting a slender finger to her leg and sliding it over her skirt.

"Having fun _without_ me?" he teased back.

She put her hand to his cheek and then slid it down to his chin, holding his face as if it were an angel's.

"But you'll be having fun with me for a whole year now," she replied as she pursed her luscious lips. "I'm all yours."

From the outside, he remained cool and calm with an expressionless face. But inside, he was grinning. He'd already reeled her in. By saying those words, he knew that he could dispose of her whenever he wanted.

As he'd said before, it was all too easy.

Sure, she was beautiful, with a beautiful body, and with a non-threatening boy past. But so was almost every other girl at his school.

He wanted a challenge, something hard. Someone that was hard to get. At least until he'd managed to reel her in, too. He wanted someone other than this beautiful girl that was sitting right beside him.

And, as if he'd gotten his wish, a girl with short blond hair managed to wheedle her way through the closing train doors in the nick of time.

Huffing and gasping for air, she'd looked like she'd just run out the door without looking at herself in the mirror.

She was a total wreck.

Her hair was flying in every direction from static, her cheeks were pink from running in the cold, her skirt was wrinkled, and that odd white bow tied upon her head was so stupid-looking…

"Len?"

His brunette goddess was asking for more, but he seemed to be more interested with this haphazardly-dressed girl.

Judging by her uniform, she attended the same school as his. And judging by her legs, she appeared to be a virgin…

"Len?!"

"What?" he asked as he continued to stare at the new girl.

She looked from him to the loser girl and then back at him.

"Why aren't you saying anything? I'm all yours, right?"

"Of course," he said, turning back to look at her with reassurance.

Desperate, wasn't she?

He slid his hand from her skirt over around her waist and gently slid her over to him. She seemed to enjoy this attention, and automatically put her head onto his shoulder. He put his head on top of hers and took in the smell of her newly shampooed hair.

Grinning, he took a string of her brown hair and put his lips to her ear.

"You're all mine."

* * *

**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Vocaloid.

I appreciate feedback and any type of constructive criticism. (And perhaps some advice for Len?)


	2. Gentleman of a Teacher

**Playing Hard to Get**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – GENTLEMAN OF A TEACHER**

**

* * *

**

Most men would find it a treat to be mauled by groups of girls after a long summer.

But Len found it a hindrance.

In fact, it was more like a chore than a reward.

From a boy's perspective, seeing girls claw each others eyes out just to get to him was humorous to look at.

Although he'd been tugged madly by the freshmen, snuggled and cuddled by the sophomores, affectionately touched by the juniors, and French-kissed by the seniors, none of the hundreds of girls seemed to spark the certain interest he'd had when he'd seen the crazy girl at the train station.

He wasn't sure _why_ he was so attracted to her; she looked like a loser to say the least.

But he hadn't dated a loser girl in a long time, so maybe that was why he was craving someone like her.

Perhaps she'd be in his class…

And – to his surprise – when he slid the door open to his new classroom, there she was, sitting towards the front of the class.

To further define her loser-status were the book she was engrossed in and an overly-decorated cell phone sitting atop her desk.

Thinking it would be a snitch, Len strolled down the rows of desk towards her. And as he did so, the murmur and chatter of fellow students died down once they'd noticed he'd entered the class.

"Hey," he said casually, putting a hand on her desk.

Startled, the girl flinched and immediately looked up into the icy blue eyes of the school's most famous ladies man.

But of course, she had no idea that he was the biggest player alive.

"Who…are you?" she asked, blinking up into his somehow-entrancing eyes.

_What?!_

No swoon?

No smile?

Not even a small _blush_?!

Len wasn't expecting this question from a girl like her. He could've sworn his name had been thrown into a conversation at least ten times a day!

And she wasn't even _blushing_, either!

Loser-girls _always_ blushed whenever he was in their presence! Especially when _he_ was the one starting up the conversation! (Which, of course, never happened!)

"My name's Len," he with cool, and perfect suave. "And yours?"

"Rin," she answered as plainly as she would a math question.

Then, she looked around the classroom and realized that practically everyone (especially the girls) was staring at the two of them. Typically, she never got (if any) attention from anyone, and as a result she started to shrink into her seat, completely embarrassed.

Her innocent embarrassment was quite cute, he'd have to admit.

But not even knowing him?

Boy that was pretty…shocking.

Maybe she was just bluffing.

She was a smart one, wasn't she?

"So where do you-?"

"Len!"

A girl with blue-green pigtails trotted over and latched her two arms onto one of his.

Rin gave a frightful expression to the way this girl was mauling him, and she could only watch speechlessly at this disturbing spectacle.

"Oh, Miku," Len said blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"'Oh'?" Miku repeated.

She looked up into Len's eyes with a childish pout. "Is that how you greet your girlfriend?"

Len looked from Miku, to Rin, and then back at Miku.

'_Way to spill the details, you blatant woman…_' was what Len would've wanted to say right then and there. But a gentleman would never make a woman cry (at least when it was time to end the relationship), so he clamped his thoughts shut.

"I'm sorry," he said with such grace and etiquette.

He gently unhooked himself from Miku's grip and gingerly took one of her pale hands into his and kissed the top of her smooth skin with his experienced lips.

It was enough to keep her satisfied, for she blushed and gave a small gasp.

Immediately, the classroom sprang to life because of this act: girls started yammering about this surprising action, while boys starting groaning and returning to their jockey ways.

As for Rin, she blushed at this romantic sight and looked away out of embarrassment. For all she knew, a random boy had just introduced himself and then started kissing another girl's hand.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open and a young-looking teacher stepped into the class.

His dark blue hair complemented his lightly tanned complexion, while a blue scarf was fashionably placed around his neck. Judging by his looks, he looked like he'd just come from college.

"Good morning," he said politely as everyone scuttled to find a seat. The front row had already been taken by most the girls, who were straightening their hair and pulling the bottoms of their skirts.

"My name is Kaito-sensei," he said.

Taking a piece of chalk from the rack, he started writing his name in _**kanji **_on the blackboard.

"I'll be your English teacher for the year. I'm a bit new to this teacher thing, but I hope that students like you will help me along the way."

"Hai, Kaito-sensei," the class replied in unison.

"Now, I'd like to get know everyone, so if we could all introduce ourselves…" Kaito stepped over to the teacher's desk at the front of the class and flipped a small notebook open to the first clean page.

Len – who was situated towards the back of the class – stared at the new teacher's handwriting. His characters were so straight and perfect, just like his hair and his foreign accent. And to top it all off, he was young too.

He was _dangerous_.

The girls were already going goo-goo over him, too.

…And Len hated it when another boy stole the limelight from him.

A small whisper from his left caught his attention and he turned to look at Miku, who was nodding her head to the front of the room.

Turning, he realized that both the teacher and the rest of the students were staring at him at the back of the class.

Unfazed by the spotlight, he blinked in an uncaring manner.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kaito-sensei asked brightly.

Len scooted out of his seat, wondering how time had gone so fast and ended up at his turn to introduce himself.

"It's Kuroki, Len." He rudely replied. He glowered at the new teacher with a tremendous amount of hatred in his eyes.

And with that, he sat back down.

"…Ah," Kaito said, sheepishly smiling.

Once the girl up in the next row animatedly introduced herself, it was Rin's.

She shyly scooted out of her seat and blushed when her eyes met the dark blue-hued eyes of her teacher's. She clasped her hands in front of her and fiddled with them and she tried to stammer out her name.

"M-My name is K-Kagamine, Rin," she answered timidly.

Her tone had much more emotion now than it had been when Len had asked for her name!

"Hello, Kagamine," Kaito said with one of his million-dollar smiles. "I hope we can get along this year."

"Y-Yes," she said with a now flustered face. She quickly lowered her head and plopped back into her seat.

Len raised a brow.

There was something fishy about this.

Why had Kaito made a comment to only Rin? There were plenty of other girls that would've wanted a nice comment from him…

"…Hatsune, Miku," Miku had said, but Len had been pondering too much that he'd missed others' introductions.

"_The_ Hatsune Miku?" Kaito asked, his blue eyes popping with surprise.

"Yes," Miku said proudly. "The one and only!"

Some of the girls in the class rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disgust.

"How amazing it is for me to be teaching one of the most famous singers of our generation!" Kaito exclaimed with fascination. (Though, the classroom thought otherwise…)

If it weren't for the school's hosting of _Teen Idol_, Miku never would've become the most famous J-pop singer she was today. Her face was everywhere: in the daily tabloids, movie theaters, concert ads, TV news, broadcasts, TV shows…even on the subway station!

…And not even the most famous popstar was able to quench Len's love.

And that was why he was staring at Rin right now, his eyes transfixed by her blond strands of hair and her irregularly-shaped bow.

Once Miku took a seat, she noticed that Len was staring at someone other than her. She glared at him with disapprovement when she realized he was staring at the loser girl, Rin.

And even though he saw Miku glowering at him from the corner of his eye, he didn't care.

For all he wanted was…

_Rin Kagamine._

_

* * *

_

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Vocaloid.**  
****Sidenotes: **"Kanji" is the third way of writing Japanese, other than Hirugana and Katakana. Hirugana is combined to form more complex, Chinese-like characters, and are used to write surnames and names of people, as well as other words.

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you all like Len!_

_And yes, this story was inspired by Len's song, "SPICE!"_

_...But then again, isn't almost every single story in the Vocaloid section? (At least right now...)_

_Anyway, I'm so pleased that the Vocaloid section is getting bigger and bigger each week! Let's keep it up, Vocaloid fans! _

_And if you could, I'd really appreciate reviews!_

_**-Shana-san**_


	3. The Race for the Rabbit

**Playing Hard to Get**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – THE RACE FOR THE RABBIT**

**

* * *

**  
As soon as the bell had rung for the end of first block, huge hoards of girls appeared out of nowhere and were already waiting outside his English classroom door, armed with charms and chocolates galore.

And acting like a celebrity signing autographs, he accepted all the gifts and chocolates he could hold.

But unlike the usual days where his ego would've been boosted by thousands of points, today just wasn't the same.

He felt…empty…

Even as Akita Neru's golden-polished hands caressed his soft face, he felt that his flaunting gestures and seductive smiles weren't sexy anymore. Even the auburn curls of Kasane Teto's hair just didn't look cute anymore, and they'd become locks of livid horror. And even Yowane Haku's curvaceous breasts were bland and boring, and it felt as if her body's flavor had drawn to a close…

However, he remained perfectly cool and coy on the outside, and he smiled as each of them flaunted their slender legs and perfectly poised lips.

Then, from the corner of his eye did he catch sight of his white rabbit.

There she was, her hands clasped behind her back, her bright blue eyes glittering from the reflection of the afternoon sun, and a bright, pink-cheeked smile pasted on her face.

But then, standing right in front of her, was Kaito-sensei, whose hand was propped up on the windowsill, his eyes looking down at his white rabbit with such tenderness, it disgusted him.

He'd hated to admit it, but their chemistry worked exceedingly well.

Suddenly, she giggled from something her teacher had said, and her smile grew wider. Her eyes closed for a fraction of a second while her loose cream-colored sleeves were brought to her mouth to contain her melodic laughter.

Disturbed by her happiness, he looked away from the scene. His fake smile changed to reveal his true, downtrodden emotions, for catching his white rabbit was going to be harder than he'd expected.

She was already smitten with Kaito-sensei…

"…with me?"

Hearing his white rabbit from the distance, he unwillingly brought himself to lay his eyes upon the two.

It appeared that she was taking him someplace, for her hands were encased in his, and she was dragging him somewhere out of view…

Instantaneously, he rose from his seat, brushing Neru's lotion-soaked hands from his face and leaving without a word.

Rin's behavior was quite eccentric: the way she ran with such anxiousness was suggestive of something…

"Len!" Miku cried as she chased after her so-called 'boyfriend'. "Where are you going!?"

"Out," he answered, not even bothering to stop and turn around to look at her.

"'Out'?!"

He rolled his eyes while continuing to walk and jammed his hands further into his pants' pockets.

Why hadn't he noticed that Miku was so _annoying_…?

Did she really have to _repeat every single word_ he said…?

Had he been blinded by her fame…?

"Len, answer-!"

"Miku."

He could hear a slight gulp come from his pigtailed princess, and he heard the clack of her school shoes come to a sudden stop.

She was panicking.

She was scared.

She was _horrified._

She thought he was going to call it off right then and there.

…And he loved that sense of control.

"I'm just going out," he said after a long, icy cold moment of silence. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"O-Oh, okay."

He could've sworn that she'd breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll…be waiting then."

"Of course."

…_For all she could do was wait and hope that her relationship wasn't coming to an end…_

_

* * *

_

He pushed the door to the bathroom open, and wiped a hand across his forehead and through his blonde hair.

Meiko's appearance had been an obstruction, and now he'd lost sight of his white rabbit…

He hadn't expected her to be right around the corner; and he was thankful that she hadn't seen Miku skipping after him like a lost puppy.

If she had, then that would've been trouble.

But then again, Miku _had_ seen Neru put that hand on his face…

Sighing, he stooped over towards the nearby vending machine and slipped in a few coins into the slot.

Meiko was expecting him to come back inside.

But he just wasn't that interested in her anymore…

As he uncapped his banana-flavored drink and took a small sip, he began to come up with a few plans for capturing his white rabbit.

There must some way…

Sex?

No, that would just scare her away…

A small kiss on the cheek…?

No, that would scare her away, too…

_Screeeak..._

The sound of a desk scraping against the tiles rang from the empty classroom next door.

"…aito…"

Curious, he tiptoed over towards the classroom, whose door was open only a tiny creak.

The afternoon poured from the small crack, and he could barely make out an empty classroom with desks neatly aligned. One of the desks, however, was pushed out of line, and was pushed against the wall nearest the windows.

A girl with short blonde hair and an irregularly-shaped white ribbon was perched on top of the desk, her slim legs spread apart from one another with hands grasping a certain someone's clothes…

Her face was buried against his neck as she took in his gentle, tender scent...

The gentle, tender scent of _**Kaito-sensei…**_

For the first time, Len's eyes widened with horror.

He'd felt used, pulverized, paralyzed, stunned…

A sudden lump of hatred and jealousy surged through his veins, and he didn't even notice that he'd crunched the plastic bottle of banana juice.

"Len?"

Meiko's messy brown hair poked out from the bathroom door.

"Are you coming…?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.**  
Vocaloid News: **"HATSUNE MIX", the Vocaloid manga, is now on

_Again, I am so grateful for everyone's reviews! They mean so much to me, and helped me continue this SPICE! fic!  
_

_I'm so glad that the Vocaloid section is growing larger and larger by the day, and we have a wider variety of fics that relate to different characters' songs! (Like Meiko and Luka!)_

_Anyway, **reviews would be (awfully) appreciated**! Any criticism pertaining to this fic is open and greatly encouraged!  
_

_Thanks everyone!_

_-Shana-san  
_


	4. A Devious Scheme

**Playing Hard to Get**

_By: Nietono-no-Shana_

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 3 – A DEVIOUS SCHEME**

**

* * *

**  
The white sash above Len's locker was really starting to annoy him. It stuck out from the small crevice it had managed to seep through, lolling and swaying with the wind as boy after boy filed past to open their lockers and take out their regular shoes.

It reminded him of that eccentrically-brazed girl, who had been placed atop a desk with closed, peaceful eyes as she clutched…

Scoffing with an indignant frown, he snatched his shoes from his cabinet and slammed the metal door shut, making the surrounding guys flinch and turn to look at him.

He never lost his cool.

Not until now, at least.

Perhaps that was because things weren't going his…-!

He paused as he slipped on his regular walking shoes and withheld himself from ridiculing. Usually, he wouldn't have cared about someone so lowly as that white-ribbon blonde. She was an outcast, a loser. She was in love with a man who was at least 4 years older than her. And yet, he _still _wanted her.

Suddenly, Len's eyes widened as a small light bulb in the back of his head clicked. He pivoted as he turned around to glance at the limp piece of white fabric, as it desperately hung like a chew toy. It was weak, feeble, frail…

…And what if Kaito were to be in this position?

A malicious smile deviated on his smooth lips as he swung around and exited the changing rooms. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he flipped its top open and began to scroll down the numbers (and there were a lot of girls' numbers, too) until he'd found…!

"Len!" came the high-pitched squealing of Miku as she pranced down the school's pavement. In a blink of an eye, she'd already managed to arrive at his side _and_ scoop her arm into his like a butterfly in a net.

Without mouthing a curse or a sigh, he merely glanced over at her uncaringly and then returned to look at his cell phone's brightly lit screen.

Her happy air immediately deflated and her annoying chagrin transformed into a deranged furrow.

"Len, why don't you look at me anymore?" she cried. "You just seem so…different now!"

"Different?" he repeated, tapping a text message key on his phone.

"Yes. And I want to know why."

He could already imagine her blue eyes sparkling with a fierce intensity he'd never seen before. (Perhaps that was because he'd never gotten her mad.) Her ferociousness unfazed him, and he continued to gaze down at his phone's screen with a pair of heartless eyes.

Infuriated with his blatant and ignoring actions, Miku shoved her arm out of his and stepped in front of him, despite being a tad bit smaller. She put her hands firmly on her hips with an offended frown placed on her mouth.

"Y-You're–" she began to gulp. "You're…cheating on me, aren't you?"

Instead of a flinch or a sigh of confession, Len's posture did not change, and he remained tall, stiff, and steady.

He merely blinked back at the pigtailed princess he once was interested in.

Her pigtails began to look childish, and her dimpled frown had somehow transformed into a puckered expression. Her skin was incredibly white, and he noticed that she'd been putting on way too much blush. Her flavor was dry and bland, and had already been sucked of its once-tasteful spice…

"No," he finally replied. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" she shot back, her eyes almost coming to tears. "I know you are! You're seeing someone else, and that's why you're not interested in me anymore!" Her toughness had reached its peak, and she began to break down into sobs.

Usually, this would've been the perfect time to pick up a girl: when she was in a state of misery, she would always be willing to cling onto someone for support.

But now, he just didn't _care_.

Miku had been right: he _was_ interested in someone else – and that someone had already been wooed by another.

This, in his opinion, was foul play.

The aftermath of Kaito's infliction still pulsed through Len's veins, and his rage only grew more and more by the minute.

That's why he was going to get back at this imbecile that dared to get in his way. And he would make sure that the stereotype of "playing hard to get" was broken.

_But for now…_

Instinctively, he took another glance at the crying pop star.

Even though he was bored with her spice, perhaps…?

He walked over to her and yanked one of her arms.

"Let me make it up to you," he said.

* * *

11:45 PM.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, he sighed with exasperation and let his head fall on top of Miku's fluffy pillow. He turned his head to look over at her, who'd already been sleeping like an angel hours ago. He'd only had to run a hand down her body and a few French kisses here and there, and she was already out.

How boring…

As if getting his wishes, his cell phone began to vibrate madly on the countertop and he quickly snatched it before it woke Miku up. Looking at the caller ID, Len tightened with panic as he saw who was calling him. Sweat was already making its way down the nape of his neck, and he hesitantly put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Where are you, and who are you with?" came a sultry voice from the other line.

"I'm over at my friend's house," he said slowly, making sure his lie was fool-proof.

"Whose?"

"Akaito's."

"Who's that?"

"A guy's."

He heard a pause from the other end, since he'd already figured out what she'd been alluding to.

"Can you come over here?"

Len looked back down over at Miku, who'd been curled up on the edge of the bed with her bed's white sheets covering up her body.

He took a strand of her long teal-colored hair into his fingers and began looping it around his fingers.

He felt that overpowering sensation again; that feeling he always got when he was in control of his own little game.

Grinning, he slowly rose from the depths of the sheets and sat up, his bare chest already feeling the change of temperature from the sheets to the cold, air-conditioned breeze.

"I don't see why I should. I don't like it when someone thinks I'm doing something I shouldn't, Meiko."

There was another pause from the other line again, and he could hear a small shift from where she was sitting.

"…I need you," she said after a long moment of respite. "No, I…_want_ you."

He laughed internally at these magic words and uncurled Miku's hair from his finger.

"If that's what you want…" he said with a smirk.

* * *

2:33 AM

With Meiko pressed against the clear glass walls of her apartment, he slowly and skillfully wrapped his expert hands around her model-like waist. He traced the edge of her neckline with his lips, breezing against her cool, smooth skin. With every movement of his lips, he gradually moved his hands from her waistline to her chest…

"L-Len…" she breathed, her cheek against the cool glass. Her hands were stuck to the wall as she grasped the glass desperately as he continued to move his hands up her body.

He strategically placed her between the wall and his whole body, her short breaths spewing from her full reddened lips with cheeks flustered of its usual light tanned color.

Suddenly, Len's phone rang from the marble counter not too far away from where they were standing, and they both silenced, staring over at the vibrating device dumbly.

"Who is-?" Meiko began to ask in a weak voice. However, Len – without any sign of tiredness – marched over to his phone and answered the call without any objections.

"Hello?" he said.

"Just what was that text all about?" the voice asked bluntly. "I thought you got everything solved."

"Len?" Meiko said, shyly stepping away from the glass wall. "Who is it?"

"Akaito." Len answered back to her without any tone of alarm.

"Akaito!?" the voice from the phone yelled back. "Don't you _ever_ try to cover up me with that stupid guy's name!"

"What's he want?" Meiko sighed between short breaths. She sultrily slunk over towards a red leather couch and plopped herself atop, crossing her long slender legs as she did so.

"He's wondering why I have my phone on so late," Len answered back, ignoring the caller's complaints. "But anyway," he began, turning his blonde head away from Meiko's. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean!?" the voice screeched. "I'm here to help you! Or is that not what you-?"

"No, it's what I want."

"Good. Because I was about to say-!"

"So what kind of information do you have on him?"

At this, Meiko cocked her head with wonder. She propped one of her arms onto the couch and settled her back against the chair, already getting the feeling that this was a conversation worth not interrupting.

"Well, he's clearly too young to be a teacher. He's 21 years old."

"I see."

"He graduated from abroad; from America, with an English Degree. He's originally from Osaka, though."

"Hn."

"And as for his past relationships…well, I see none on his official records. So he's clearly not married."

"Good."

"Now, tell me: why are you so curious about this guy? Turning gay on me or something?"

Len gave a dry smile at this remark.

"No. I'm just…" He slightly stiffened, remembering that Meiko was looking at him like a hawk. He cleared his throat and gulped before continuing. "…I'm just 'curious', you know."

"Ahhh…" the other replied, clearly getting the secret. "Well have a fun night, my dear apprentice."

"Sure, thanks. 'Night." And as soon as he disconnected his call, Meiko jumped right into question-mode.

"So what did Akaito want?" she said, clearly annoyed that this "friend" of Len's had interrupted her fun.

"He wanted our homework assignment," Len said, taking another leather seat across from hers. He stretched his hard-worked hands out onto the arms of the chair.

"I didn't sound like one," she said brusquely.

"Meiko," Len said, staring into her intimidating eyes daringly, "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

Without a word, she pushed herself out of her seat and sauntered over to him. She bent down to his eye level and leaned closer and brushed a finger across his lips, which did not even waver.

"Yes, I do." she whispered.

"Then let me convince you that I'm not." He said, his blue eyes glistening with fortitude.

He gently took her hand from his lips and brought her whole hand to his and kissed it wholeheartedly. Then, he slowly moved his lips from her hand to her arm, a conniving smile hidden under the strands of his hair…

* * *

**  
-to be continued...  
**

**_

* * *

_**

_Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry for the long wait...  
And please...could you **review**? Even the slightest word or sentence makes a HUGE difference!  
Your opinion counts, and I want to know what you thought! Thanks!  
Note: You'll find out who the mysterious caller was very soon! (Major plot twist...!)_

_**-Shana-san**  
_


End file.
